Ghidorah's Egg
by Can't Blink
Summary: Continued from the one-shot series, as well as "Courtship" and "Weakness". Ghidorah makes a terrible discovery that threatens not only everything they've worked for, but also their very lives.
1. Bonding

Author's Note: First story of the next story arc, and this time I'm doing it as a chapter story instead of a series of one-shots. Also, for those that don't know, the Ghidorah species in my headcanon are hermaphrodites, so this isn't a Mpreg story if that's what you're looking for. This chapter does contain cuteness though, so enjoy :D

* * *

Yawn!

San opened his eyes as a nudge graced him upon his snout, blinking softly as he felt a couple of licks on his nose. Oh, is it morning already? Felt like he hardly slept; of course, that's how he always felt whenever he had the middle shift. He purred softly, hearing a short purr in response. He felt a smile grace the corners of his mouth.

It still took getting used to, having his purrs returned, but it was something he appreciated greatly. Ever since they had that talk, Ichi has allowed himself to show the youngest more affection. Of course, Ichi has always shown affection towards his brothers, but it was just a lot more subtle than San would've liked. But now the eldest knew to be more obvious with it, so there's no uncertainty surrounding it.

San picked himself up from the ground, shaking himself to get rid of the lingering sleepiness. Ni was already up, as to be expected, and the youngest wasted no time in greeting him happily.

"Good morning, Brother Ni," he chirped, nuzzling against his older brother. He felt the muscles tense up as he did this; seemed Ni still wasn't used to getting affection. He will soon, San just had to keep nuzzling and cuddling at every opportunity! He was still so happy that his sibling was willing to give him a chance, to change their relationship for the better. It's been so much fun!

Best of all, it's been so peaceful between them now. No more fighting, no more arguing, no more pain and anxiety and fear. Their body didn't feel as tense anymore and the aches that once plagued them worked themselves out.

He pulled away from the right head as Ichi positioned them towards the rising sun, spreading their wings to absorb its ever-strengthening rays. All around their volcano was a barren wasteland, all flora and fauna long since destroyed. It was a beautiful sight to see upon awakening and served to build anticipation for the day's activities. There was still much more to destroy, so many lives to toy with and end!

As they bathed, San began getting restless. He wanted to play, but he had no toys available to him as he used up all the available rocks that were of good size. The slave was still asleep in the lava pool, and Ichi didn't tend to like it when San played with the bird. He was injured enough and being San's plaything wasn't going to help in his recovery. Maybe when he was fully healed, San can go back to playing with him.

But he did get an idea and he looked to his brothers. He felt the impulse to play with Ichi, but his eyes homed in on the right head instead. Any opportunity to bond with Ni must be taken advantage of!

Purring, he washed a wave of playfulness towards the right head, getting him to cast a quick, sharp glance in his direction. Ni's lips curled a bit as San moved towards him and the youngest continued to purr as he takes one of Ni's horns in his teeth.

The older head's lips curl up even more into a snarling expression, but no growl escaped him as he pulled his horn away. But San is not deterred and he nipped at him, growling playfully. Ni glanced towards Ichi, as if hoping he would stop the little one. But the eldest just watched from the corner of an eye, not at all going to intervene. He knew San was trying to play, and he wasn't going to reprimand him. Basking wasn't really a task that needed absolute focus, after all. If his sibling wanted to fool around, then he's free to do so.

Really, he was only watching to make sure Ni didn't take it the wrong way. It would be easy for the violent right head to misinterpret San's actions as a challenge.

But even if that was the case, Ni knew better than to object too forcefully. If he were to bite as viciously as he usually would, he knew he would be punished. This was yet another game he was going to be forced to play, as San was being persistent despite him pulling away again.

So Ni bit. Very. Very. Gently.

He felt San freeze for a moment, the youngest suddenly unsure… But Ni wasn't hurting him, so after a moment of fighting back his nervousness, he lets out another growl and shifted his jaws onto Ni's horn again. Everything was okay, the left head told himself. They were playing, not fighting so he should have nothing to be afraid of.

San tugged firmly but gently on the horn. Again, Ni pulled away and struck for the throat, earning a cry from San and an immediate reprimand from Ichi.

"Gentle, Brother Ni," he said. Ni snorted, he wasn't even biting that hard! But he loosened his grip and after a few seconds, San resumed his playful growls and began to wriggle against him. It took every ounce of self-control for the right head not to tear into him as he's been doing for millions of years. The habit was strong and if he was going to be sparring, then he wanted it to be nice and bloody like a real fight.

But he knew Ichi would never allow that.

So he continued holding himself back, pushing the left head to the ground. San let out a whine, trying to pull away. It was clear the little one didn't know what to do here, never a clever warrior to begin with. So he goes still and Ni felt the impulse to shake viciously, always his favorite thing to do in a fight, but he resisted.

Instead, he released the younger head, disregarding the urge to power-groom. It was not his place to show dominance over San, not anymore. But he still won that round, no surprise there, and he was going to pull away to ignore the little one when San eagerly nipped at his neck again. He still wanted to play!

Ni finally gave a growl himself, glaring at the persistent little pest. San froze at hearing the growl, and washed another wave of playfulness onto his older sibling. Just a game, he told himself as he gave a soft nip. He flinched when Ni bit onto him in response. But, it was still a gentle bite. It's okay, they're still playing. The youngest pushed his neck against his opponent, only to feel a push back and the bite getting harder. A little too hard and he yipped again.

The warning growl from Ichi was clear and Ni again loosened his grip. He just wasn't used to having to bite so softly, nor was he used to the concept of a play-fight. It was borderline frustrating.

San wriggled a bit, managing to get his jaws around Ni's horn again. He purred as he chewed on the horn playfully and the right head jolted to get him off. But the jolt jerked the left head a bit since Ni was still gripping him and he kept in a yelp. It was a bit painful, but he didn't want his brother to get in trouble, or for Ichi to deem their play inappropriate.

He tried to go for another nibble upon the horns, but Ni deflected this with a bump upside San's snout. The youngest tried again, but was again deflected by another bump. The left head seemed confused on what to do and Ni went for a bite. San quickly attempted to bump him away, mimicking his brother's moves. Ni was the better fighter, so he would be wise to learn from the best!

He never really got a chance to be 'taught' by Ni in harmless practice…

His movements were clumsy, but it succeeded in blocking his brother's strike. It earned a second of pause from the right head before he saw what San was doing and quickly adapted. He made another strike, but it was a false one. San moved to block but it was useless as Ni re-adjusted mid-lunge and struck from a different angle. The little one couldn't react fast enough to the fake-out and he felt teeth grab him again and push him into the ground.

Another lost round. But at least he learned something!

He resumed his purrs as Ni let him go, the right head again trying to turn away. The fact he humored the youngest for this long was amazing; he really was trying to better their relationship! Picking himself up, San moved back to Ni and began licking him gratefully. Again, he felt another tensing of the muscles from his older sibling but he wasn't pushed away.

"You wanna keep playing, Brother Ni?"

He doesn't get an answer, but the lack of an immediate 'no' gives the little one hope. He chuckled softly, giving another nip to which Ni grabbed one of his horns. San tried to mimic another of Ni's moves, jerking his head up against the bite. It took a couple of tries to get it right but he eventually managed to pull away.

He looked towards his brother, proud of himself. Ni met his eyes for a long moment, saying nothing. But for whatever reason, San felt his heart lift. Was this eye-contact approval? Praise? He didn't know, as the right head's expressionless face gave him no hints.

But as Ni made a swaying motion to size up another strike, San realized from this willing participation that he seemed to have found a game his brother appeared to enjoy! And for that moment, as Ichi sunbathes in preparation for the day while the other two played, San felt hope that a true bond between them can exist after all.


	2. Impossible

The radius of destruction around their nest was growing quite well.

Spreading their vast wings, Ghidorah leapt up into the air, the winds generated from their take-off bringing up a cloud of debris and embers. They don't even glance back at the burning ruins of the forest as they made their way back to the volcano.

Their neurons come alive with a wave of activity, San eagerly recapping his excitement over the day. All three of their mouths were full of insects and other alien creatures they managed to catch during the tail-end of their rampage, a small meal for their slave. He was healing well, but was still bound to the volcano. He would practice short and limping flights every now and again, but was still unable to fly the long distance needed to join them on their mission.

It's fine. They actually came to enjoy their nest, their throne. They didn't mind staying there for a few more weeks. Not like the world was going anywhere, and the other titans out there were picking up the slack destroying their own homes against their will. Quite satisfying, really.

Their volcano comes into view after a few hours of flight and Ichi circled above, swooping in for the landing. Their slave looked up at them as their wings flared and they touched down. He smiled, ignoring the slight sizzle of the rain striking his body.

"Hey." he said as a greeting.

Ghidorah doesn't even let out a grunt as Ichi lowered his head to drop the mass of aliens from his mouth upon the ground. He felt a warm beak bump against his snout, and he allowed it for a moment before pulling away. Ni added to the pile, the bird respectfully letting him go untouched and nuzzling San as he topped off the small mound of death. It was a routine they've gotten used to, and hopefully won't have to carry out for much longer.

As the slave picked through his meal, eating one morsel at a time like it was a delicacy, Ghidorah moved to their usual resting spot and settled down for the night.

Everything was quiet and peaceful, as Ni and San cleaned their respective wings and Ichi tended their main body. The middle head was diligent, cleaning off the ashes and soot that covered their chest and abdomen. He moved lower and lower down their body towards their tails, when his nose picked up some odd scent that wasn't there the previous night. Very faint, but he's sworn he's smelled it before. For the life of him, he couldn't put a finger on it. But it spurred some kind of impulse within him and he inhaled more deeply.

He followed the scent, searching for the source, the instinct growing more intense each time. His nose was led to a small region between their legs. This is where the scent was coming from. He's detected this scent before, somewhere in his life millions of years ago. He searched his mind for a moment and after much sorting through, memories came up of them chasing off another adult Ghidorah without a struggle, without any courtship involved. Because the other hydra had this scent emanating from them. A scent that told them that mating would be futile because the dragon they chased off was already-

This only confirmed the lingering instinct, and he felt his heart skip a beat. It was impossible, but unmistakable…

They were pregnant.

It took a long few moments where he stayed with his nose hovering inches above their scales, eyes wide. How could this even be? They haven't mated with another Ghidorah for hundreds of millions of years and even then, they were the victor of the courtship! They were the ones that gave the seed, not received it. How-

His mind flashed to the mating with their slave.

No, that couldn't be possible either! They were completely different species from completely different worlds! Even if they weren't, that too was a courtship won, and they were the male in that coupling! His eyes dart to the bird, obliviously enjoying his dinner, and he wonders: what kind of earth trick was this? Did the males in the coupling get pregnant on this world instead of the designated females? HOW?! That made absolutely NO sense and flew in the face of everything he thought he knew about the topic! Admittedly, it wasn't much, but he knew the basics! He replayed their mating in his mind over and over, looking for any sign that could explain this. He… He had nothing. The bird didn't even have hemipenes to give them seed!

This shouldn't be possible!

His eyes glanced towards his siblings, both of them distracted and oblivious to his discovery as they groomed their respective wings. But it would only be a matter of time before the scent gets powerful enough for them too to notice. What was he going to do?

His eyes focus on the right head. He was the one to object against mating with the slave in the first place, and if he learns what that mating resulted in, then…

Ni will never forgive him for this. Everything will go to shit again, this happy harmony between them will be long forgotten. His second-in-command was always volatile and stubborn and difficult to reason with in some cases. This would, without a doubt, be one of those cases! How will Ichi even begin to break the news in a way that causes the least amount of damage?

Okay, calm down. He had to keep a level head. There'll be time before their pregnancy becomes obvious, and he can use that time to plan out a way to convey the news to his brothers. He didn't know how yet, but he prided himself on his intelligence and communication skills. He'll come up with something. Until then, just keep calm and composed. Continue with their nightly routine as usual, act like nothing's wrong. He was lagging a bit behind, but not something out of the ordinary, especially given how much filth accumulated on their scales.

He didn't like the idea of hiding anything from his siblings, but this was necessary and temporary.

Either way, Ni is not going to be pleased.

Finishing up the grooming of the body, Ichi turned to groom Ni's face. The right head winced slightly, but took the grooming without so much as a growl. One of the many changes in his behavior, one that Ichi wasn't sure how to feel about. He knew his brother still did not like the grooming, so he tried to get it over with quickly.

After he finished, he turned to San, finding him with the slave. He was taking food directly from his mouth as he ate. The bird seemed happy to share, letting San take the insect from his beak before getting another. However, no sooner did he do that than San tried to take it again. The youngest could easily snatch up the aliens from the pile, but he wanted to steal his snacks. More fun that way, especially when the slave put a clawed hand over his muzzle to try to push him away. He smirked with a growl, taking the hand in his jaws. Funny little slave, thinking he could deter his thievery.

However, his play was interrupted when he felt a firm nudge upon his neck. Oh, his turn already? His thievery has been deterred! The youngest turns away from the slave and eagerly moves towards Ichi, purring happily as he always does when groomed. And his delight only gets better when Ichi purred for him when it was San's turn to groom him.

Just as he finished his task and began turning back to the slave-

"Brother San," Ichi said firmly. "Let the slave eat. Sleep, now."

"M'kay!" San chirped with a beam, nuzzling up against his sibling. "Good night, Brother Ichi." He felt a snout bump in return and laid himself down over their left tail.

With his two siblings settling down for sleep, Ichi turned his eyes to the horizon. His mind returned to the anxiety spurred by his discovery, working out when it would be the best time to bring the subject up. Should he do so inconspicuously first, in casual conversation? Test the waters out a bit and have some lead-up before he drops it on them? Sounds like stalling to him, but-

His thoughts are interrupted as he felt a warmth against their side and he made a brief glance over to see their slave settling himself next to them. He felt his beak nibbling their scales in a groom, and he was content to ignore the bird when he suddenly spoke up.

"You alright? You feel tense."

Of course the bird was going to notice and speak up about it. He exhales softly through his nose before responding curtly. "It is fine." Should he tell the bird about their pregnancy? After all, he was the… sire of their offspring. He had to keep in a growl at that thought. A slave, the father of their progeny. Ni was right, it was disgusting and he knew he had nobody to blame but himself. And it was best to avoid dragging their slave into this mess as well. He needed to mind his own damn business, anyway.

As if that'll stop him…

"You're such a stubborn prick, you know that?" the bird continued in a joking manner, but Ichi nonetheless casts a glare in his direction. Warning him to watch his tongue when speaking to him. The bird closed his beak, watching him for a moment before continuing in a softer voice. "With what we've been through, you should know by now that I'm always here to talk. Unless you wanna pull a Ni and just shut everyone out."

This bird wanted him to take the bait, but he was not biting. His sharp eyes don't falter from the slave as he spoke. "I will discuss any issues with my brothers when the time is right. It is none of your concern, slave."

The bird kept his gaze for a long moment before sighing. "If you say so. The offer is on the table though, so y'know, whenever you're ready…"

Silence between them, Ichi turning his gaze back to the horizon. The bird leaned against him, resuming his grooms. His uninjured wing lifted over them, and his claws were trailing over the scales of their back, applying some pressure in a massage. Oh. Pampering, something Ichi can appreciate when anxiety gets the best of him.

One of the uses the bird still had, in fact, and why he was still allowed to live despite his injuries.

Letting out a quiet breath from his nose, Ichi carefully shifting the body to relax completely, enjoying the warmth and attention. It really did feel nice, and at least for the night, he can let himself forget…


	3. Revealed

This alien hive was empty…

Flaring their wings, Ghidorah came in for a landing in the midst of the stone-made structures, which crumbled beneath their feet. All six eyes scan the surrounding area, picking up no movement other than the wind pushing debris from the ground.

This wasn't the first time they've come across an abandoned insect city; it's funny how these tiny creatures thought they could escape them. They could try to evacuate the cities, but they would have nowhere to hide. Not on this marble of a planet. They could even try to flee to another part of the universe, and even then, they were still only postponing the inevitable.

They did not move on to a different nest, however. They've learned very early on that there's always stragglers in these little ghost towns, foolish souls that just couldn't bear the thought of leaving their precious homes. It was always fun to hunt down these individuals, and watch them regret their decision. San was already chuckling at the thought, eager to stalk their victims.

With Ni keeping watch, as he typically does whenever the other two indulged in this type of play, Ichi and San lowered their heads to slink through the streets. Their eyes and ears were sharp for any sign of life, methodical in their search. Ichi was gazing into the buildings, searching for movement and flicking his tongue through open windows to catch any fresh scent that may betray the presence of an insect. San took to investigating lower to the ground, sniffing through whatever alleyway they happened across, and peering into each alien vehicle sitting abandoned on the roads.

So far, there was nothing and the youngest curiously pushed his head beneath a bridge to sniff more metal vehicles and Ichi scanned his eyes along the flat top of one structure.

Their playful hunt was brought to an unexpected halt when suddenly, both Ichi and San felt a jolt of alarm through their neurons. Alarm so powerful, it had both of their heads jerking upwards immediately. The bridge crumbled over San's head, the rubble and debris sending up a dust-cloud. The left head shook, exhaling sharply from his nose to free up his airway from the dirt.

Ichi glanced over at Ni, following his gaze to find little flying insects coming right for them. Oh, resistance. Always a fun time! San shared his eager excitement with them, but Ichi remained focused, bringing up a wing to shield them from the incoming projectiles. Their body flinched upon the impact, which was very surprising. These weapons hurt more than what they expected, and it spurred a strange impulse. Weak enough that it was barely noticed and was quickly drowned out by San washing his emotions on them.

"Brother Ichi, stand up higher! I want to catch one!" San exclaimed, and to his delight, the eldest straighten themselves out, standing tall. San struck out from behind the wing, jaws snapping for one of the metal birds. It was an unexpected move, and the left head's teeth only barely missed the wing-tip of one.

But the youngest wasn't disappointed, knowing the metal birds will come back for another pass, and that there'll be more where these came from. These foolish creatures never learned.

There was indeed a second wave behind the first, and these projectiles were just as uncomfortable as the previous; seems these aliens have been working on their defenses. Better than before, Ghidorah gave credit where it was due, but it was still nothing they couldn't handle. Yet, the impulse grew stronger, and Ichi couldn't stop themselves from stepping back away from their attackers.

Wait, what?

Ni began to snarl and San held a very confused expression as he curled his neck back into a tight, skittish curve. Instinct was screaming at them to flee. Why? The insects were no actual threat; they've destroyed all of their resistance up to this point, no problem! They were a little bit stronger, yes, but it was still a pathetic effort.

But Ichi nonetheless took a few more steps away from another incoming wave, seeing the glances his brothers were giving him in response. He didn't want to show weakness like that, but it was not something he was able to help. He could feel his heart pounding, all three of their hearts pounding in fear.

Why were they afraid?!

"Brother Ichi…" San muttered, always the first to give in to whatever instinct wanted of him. "I think we should leave now."

There was the expectation for Ni to lash out at the youngest, snarl at him to stop being such a coward. It is what usually happens. But the right head said nothing, only growling louder towards the insects and glancing towards the eldest for his order. His throat and eyes were glowing with a prepared Gravity Beam, and no doubt he was waiting for the command to attack.

But he got none, for another wave of projectiles made the need to retreat unbearable, and without thinking, Ghidorah took off with a powerful sweep of their wings. Usually, they would try to pursue the insects, put them in their place, but instead instinct took full control here and Ichi turned them in the opposite direction.

Fleeing.

They rose higher and higher, through the clouds of their storm. They could feel the confusion and fear from San, building onto their own emotions. The instinct was unrelenting in its grasp. Just fly, fly as fast as they can. Up and up.

Ichi shook his head, trying to throw off the impulses. Frustration builds up within him, and a growl escaped his throat. But he doesn't stop their flight, until they were high enough that the insects couldn't follow. High enough to escape the planet's atmosphere, and where gravity allowed them to be weightless.

Only then did the instinct ease and all three of their hearts calmed down. The last of the air was expelled from their lungs as Ghidorah closed their wings, floating silently at the very edge of the world. San was staring towards the stars, towards space. Ni was glancing towards Ichi from the corner of an eye. The eldest kept his eyes closed, trying to figure out what the hell jus-

_What happened? _San's neurons carried the question with intense confusion, a hint of irritation, and a pinch of curiosity. _What was that?_

Ichi doesn't answer for a long moment, feeling his brothers watching him and wanting him to give an explanation. He always had the answer, and even if he didn't, he always gave his best theories with the same confidence as the truth.

This time, however, it didn't take long at all before his mind put the pieces together. The instinct to retreat was not new to them, but for it to be provoked by something so trivial… There was only one explanation for it and Ichi knew he couldn't hide the truth from his siblings any longer.

Still, he thought he would have more time to prepare for this.

_I…_ He hesitated, and San turned his head towards him, not liking the pause at all. It took another moment before he continued, opening his eyes. It was now or never, as he knew this instinct wasn't going to get better. _Brother Ni, Brother San…_

This is a very sensitive topic and he decided the best approach was not to stall; his brothers would appreciate the straight truth, spoken in a calm voice. So stop hesitating and just say it!

_We are… pregnant._

Silence from their neurons. The middle head glanced towards Ni, finding him staring at him with an expressionless face. San, however, furrowed his brows, tilting his head slightly.

_What is that supposed to mean, Brother Ichi?_

_It means-_

But Ichi was taken by complete surprise when Ni shared his emotions, cutting him off with an overwhelming wave of anger. Pure, intense anger.

_It means our ALPHA let a slave put seed in us! We're carrying eggs now!_

_Wait, what…? _San didn't at all understand. At no time in their mating were they ever given seed! Right…? Like Ichi before him, he recalled their coupling, trying to find something, ANYTHING! He shook his head. _No way! He lost and was the female! Remember? So how could he-_

_It doesn't matter how! _Ni continued, eyes narrowed and teeth bared at the middle head, who just looks straight ahead. _What matters is that everything we've ever done to avoid this bullshit was for NOTHING! Because of YOU!_ He got within inches from Ichi's face, who didn't even flinch. This only pissed Ni off even more and he clamped his jaws into the middle head's neck, tearing into his flesh. Ichi's jaws open in a silent shriek, but he does absolutely nothing to fight back in any way. His neurons were a flurry of activity, but he still picked up the words being thrown at him in the midst of this brutal punishment._ I thought things couldn't get any worse, but you fuckin' did it. You. Fuckin'. Did it!_

San was lowering his head, watching his older brother's temper flare up so violently. It's been a while since he last saw Ni so angry, and he was wise to keep out of it. He didn't understand why his brother was so mad over this; his own mind was still overwhelmed with confusion and a growing fear at seeing his oldest brother do nothing to stop the attack.

No, the eldest endured the assault with dignity, allowing his sibling to lash out as he saw fit. Blood floated around them as Ni tore chunks of flesh from his neck. Clamping down again, a Gravity Beam began to build in his throat and he unleashed it directly into the bite wound. Their body jolted and the neck spasm before Ichi managed to rip him away with a wing before the damage can get too severe. But the right head's anger did not fade in the slightest as his teeth snapped inches from those bleeding scales, his neuron's continuing to communicate how absolutely livid he was.

_I told you, didn't I?! I told you not to fuckin' mate with the goddamn bird, but did you listen to me?!_ Silence and Ni sent a snarl through their neurons. _DID YOU?!_

Ichi closed his eyes again, skin still twitching from the pain as their body rushed to repair the damage. In any other situation, he would not tolerate any of this, but this time, Ichi still made no move to reprimand his sibling. He was fully expecting this kind of reaction, and Ni had every right to be furious and disgusted. Throughout their adult lives, they've rejected getting impregnated by their fellow Ghidorah, and now a slave of all people somehow managed to weasel through their defenses. The eldest felt the immense shame well up inside of him, an unfamiliar feeling that he thoroughly deserved.

The voice in his neurons was soft and subdued. _No, and I am so very sorry._

_'Sorry' isn't going to fix this, is it?_ Ni continued, hardly calming down. _What are you going to do to fix this? Because we're not having eggs. We're not putting our work in jeopardy because of your idiotic mistakes!_

More silence, Ichi feeling the emotions from both brothers mixing with his, all so intense that it was difficult to tell which was which. If he could, he would take a breath to keep himself calm and relaxed. That was the best way to keep the situation from escalating anymore than it already has, much needed as the right head kept pushing.

_I'll tell you what we're going to do about this,_ Ni carried on. _We're going to go back down there, we're going to kill that bird, and carry on with our work. And as soon as we're able, we're going to rip these damn eggs out-_

_What?!_ It was San that piped up, his horror now adding into the mix as he stared at his brother in disbelief. _We can't do that! That'll hurt! A lot! Brother Ichi!_ He looked to the middle head, eyes desperate and terrified. _We're not going to actually do that, are we?!_

Normally, Ni would hiss at him about this, but he doesn't. No, his focus was entirely on Ichi. He knew he was stepping over the boundaries set for himself. As a slave, it was not his place to act like this. But for this moment, he was so consumed with rage and hatred that he did not give a single shit. It wasn't as though the eldest was reprimanding him for it.

_Fuckin' say something! _he demanded, giving another bite into the healing wound.

After a moment, Ichi lifted his head from its hanging position, shook himself, and brought an inquiry to San's neurons. _What do you wish to do, Brother San?_

The youngest paused. Ichi always asked for his opinion on matters, as a good leader should, but this was a topic San was woefully ignorant of. They've never been pregnant before; Ichi and Ni never allowed for it for reasons beyond him. He had only instinct to fall back on and right now, instinct wanted-

_We should leave this world, and find another. One that doesn't have anything to hurt us. At least until we lay the eggs… Just… _He trembled, Ni glancing towards him and knowing they were holding some kind of conversation. But he does nothing to interrupt as San carried on with a fearful plea._ Just don't rip them out. That'll be too painful and I don't think I can handle that… _

The youngest was thankful that Ichi blocked Ni off from this conversation; he could imagine the right head snapping at him for this decision, berating him on his cowardice. Ichi had no such judgement of him, and only nodded softly.

_Thank you, Brother San,_ Ichi said gratefully, and the youngest moved to press his snout against him.

_It'll be okay,_ San assured him, although the uncertainty in his neurons was obvious. _Everyone's laid eggs once in their lives, right? So it can't be that bad, and we've been through a lot of scary things together. This will be no different. _He looks around for a moment before continuing._ I think we can stay on the moon, and come back later when everything's normal again. _

There was another moment of silence as San returned to nuzzling against his brother's neck and at another impatient bite from Ni, Ichi straightened out. San was right; they've been through too much to let something like this get in the way. They've invested thousands of years to conquering this planet, and like hell was he going to let instinct drive him away from completing his goals. He made his decision, looking between them with an expressionless face.

_This is what we will do,_ the middle head started, resuming the three-way conversation between them. _We are going to return to our work, carry on as is usual. When the time comes, we will lay the eggs…_

He saw the glare from the right head intensify, the growl of the neurons growing, and he was quick to reassure him, meeting his eyes firmly.

_… and we will destroy them._


End file.
